


but never close the door.

by mr_charles



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, it's cute as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_charles/pseuds/mr_charles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "You’ve locked yourself outside of your apartment and there’s a storm rolling in and I pity you so I’ll let you into mine".</p>
            </blockquote>





	but never close the door.

**Author's Note:**

> for Emily

“Hey Samantha? Yeah? Is my house key still on my desk?” Saul sighed. “No. I’ll get it tomorrow. It’s okay. Mike taught me a trick with a credit card.”

His theater rewards card works for the knob lock but not the deadbolt. And there’s a frightening crack in the sky that tells him it’s going to start pouring in 3…2…

“Shit!”

“Are you okay?” The broad next door— Shelly, Sheila, whatever her name is— is at her door, fumbling with her keys with an armload of takeout that smells _amazing_  to Saul.

“I locked myself out.” He admits, staring at her white shoes. The rain is pounding on the piss poor metal awnings over their front doors.

She clucks her tongue for a second or two before— “Come inside. My son eats enough to feed a football team so there should be enough here for you. Our couch pulls out.”

“Thank you…” he trails off.

“Skyler,” she says as she unlocks the front door. “And you are?” 

“Saul.”

She smiles. Despite the weather, Saul feels like he’s being punched in the face with sunshine.


End file.
